shylmirid_4efandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Factotum
Factotum Class Traits 'Role': Special 'Power Source': Special 'Key Abilities': Varies 'Armor Training': Cloth, Leather, Hide, Chainmail, Light Shield 'Weapon Proficiencies': Simple Melee, Military Melee, Simple Ranged 'Implements': None 'Bonus to Defense': +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex, +1 Will 'Hit Points at 1st Level': 12 + Constitution score 'Hit Points per Level Gained': 5 'Healing Surges': 7 + Constitution modifier 'Trained Skills': From the class skills list below, choose 4 trained skills at 1st level. 'Class Skills': All Skills. Class Features Multiclassing Versatility When gaining a multiclass feat from any source you ignore the restriction on multiple multiclassing. You also gain bonus Multiclass feats according to your levels *(1) Multiclass I, Apprentice I *(3) Initiate I *(5) Adept I *(7) Multiclass II *(9) Multiclass Mastery I *(11) Apprentice II *(13) Initiate II *(15) Adept II *(17) Multiclass III *(19) Multiclass Mastery II *(21) Multiclass Flexibility I *(23) Apprentice III *(25) Initiate III *(27) Adept III *(29) Multiclass Mastery III Cunning Combatant: You may use Intelligence instead of Strength for your Melee Basic Attack and Damage rolls. Brains over Brawn: You may add your intelligence modifier in place of your strength or dexterity modifiers to skills based off of strength or dexterity. Jack-of-All-Trade: You gain a +1 Bonus to Untrained Skills Checks and may use any Skills Untrained even those normally restricted to training. Tome of All Trade : You have a tome where you can write Powers from a class you have access (see the Wardrobe class feature). Each Power take a number of page equal to is level / 2 (minimum 1) Wardrobe : Much like a wizard prepares spells, you prepare your daily repertoire. After an extended rest, you may choose one class to be your primary class. You gain all the Power a Hybrid of that class would gain with all Hybrid Talent option as if you had the feats. You may swap any of your At-Will, Encounter, Utility and Daily Power for thoses of your new primary class. They must all come from your Tome of All Trade. You may only have one class known per Intelligence Bonus you have (to a maximum equal to your Character level). You may also swap the powers in which to invest your Hybrid Talent, Novice, Acolyte, and Adept Power feat with those of the other multiclass you possess. You must select the same class for each feat to benefit. Inspiration: You gain 2 uses of the Inspiration power. You gain +1 use at level 9, 19 and 29 for a maximum total of 5 uses per encounter. You may use Inspiration as a Minor Action and each time you use it you may choose one of the following effects : *Defender : You mark the next creature you target with your Melee Basic Attack until the end of your next turn. While the target is Marked and Adjacent, if they Shift or make an attack that does not include you as a target you may make a Melee Basic Attack as an Immediate Interrupt. You can Sustain the Mark as a Minor action. *Striker : You may deal 2+INT modifier Extra Damage vs Creatures granting you Combat Advantage. Increase to 4+INT modifer vs Bloodied creatures granting you Combat Advantage. This effect lasts until the end of your next turn. You can Sustain this effect as a Minor Action. *Controller : Your basic attacks before the end of your next turn can add one of the following effects on a hit: Slide 2, Prone, Slowed, Daze or Immobilize until the end of your next turn. This effect can be sustained as a minor action. *Leader : You or an ally within 5 squares of you may spend a Healing Surge and regain (by tier) 1d6/2d6/3d6 additionnal hit points. You may not use this particular effect more than twice per encounter until level 16 at which point you may use it up to three times per encounter. *Skill : You may add your Intelligence Modifier as a Power Bonus to your next Skill Check before the end of your next turn. Catégorie:Class